Tu m'as toujours, moi (You Still Got Me - traduction)
by Thibziboy
Summary: D'amis, à frères, à amants, Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski sont toujours ensemble. Explorons la relation entre Scott et Stiles, en 100 drabbles quotidiens. Traduction de You Still Got Me de ladybug114 terminée le 9 juin 2015, des OS pourraient suivre.
1. Beauté (Beauty)

**Notes du traducteur : **Je reviens avec une traduction d'une série de drabbles de ladybug114 autour de Sciles (Scott x Stiles) en tant que romance. J'ai déjà traduit plusieurs drabbles et les publierai au fur et à mesure. Je vous laisse avec les notes traduites de l'auteure originale !

**PS: La cover de la fiction vient du Tumblr ****daunt point tumblr point ****c()o()m bc je la trouve juste adorable!**

**Notes de l'auteure (avec mes re-notes en ****_italique_****) :**

Nouvelle histoire! Celle-ci est une série de drabbles, donc chaque chapitre sera d'exactement 100 mots _(désolé mais je n'ai pas réussi à respecter ça en français)._

J'ai 100 prompts pour cela, donc à la fin, j'aurai écrit 10 000 mots ! Wow ! Oh, et chaque histoire sera du Scott/Stiles sous plusieurs formes. Certaines de l'amitié, d'autres de la romance, mais toutes se concentreront sur eux deux.

Puisque chaque chapitre est si petit, je vais essayer de publier chaque jour _(ce que je vais essayer de respecter, en publiant peut-être plusieurs à la fois si j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire pendant les jours suivants)_. Bien, c'est parti!

**1: Beauté (Beauty)**

Le concept de la « beauté » pour Stiles a changée à travers les années. Quand il était petit, il pensait que sa mère était la plus belle personne au monde. A l'âge de 10 ans, ce sobriquet passa à Lydia Martin. Lydia resta la définition de beauté, dans l'opinion de Stiles, pendant des années. Et puis il rencontra Malia, et il ne parvint pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

Mais en dépit de tout ça, Stiles ne réalise que maintenant qu'il n'a jamais vraiment vu la beauté avant, même si elle l'a dévisagé pendant toutes ces années.

Parce que Scott McCall a le visage le plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu.


	2. Amour (Love)

**2: Amour (Love)**

Scott sait ce qu'est l'Amour, et ce n'est pas ce que les gens pensent. L'Amour ce n'est pas embrasser Allison sur le toit, ce n'est pas se coller au dos de Kira dans son lit.

L'Amour ce ne sont pas des rencards au bowling, ni aller à une fête ou même parler jusqu'à minuit.

Non, Scott sait que l'Amour c'est bien plus que ça.

L'Amour c'est rester pendant des heures à faire des recherches sur la lycanthropie pour aider son meilleur ami. L'Amour c'est être en colle ensemble. L'Amour c'est croire en des théories délirantes, même quand tous les autres pensent qu'ils sont barges. L'Amour c'est un câlin quand on dirait que rien ne va aller bien.

L'Amour c'est attraper une fusée éclairante, et faire un pas.


	3. Rêve (Dream)

**Notes du traducteur: ALORS! En moins de 5 heures il y a eu plus de 50 visiteurs (dont des visiteurs de la Guadeloupe, le Maroc, le Canada, la Chine et même les États-Unis :O) sur les drabbles et j'avais oublié de le dire mais bien sûr j'accepte et même j'encourage les reviews!**

**Vous pouvez faire des reviews sur la trad pour moi et sur les drabbles (enfin le contenu quoi) que je traduirai et transmettrait à l'auteure originale !**

**Aussi, c'est possible que pour rattraper mon retard sur la publication originale j'envoie des salves de 3 nouvelles traductions chaque jour! Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**3: Rêve (Dream)**

**Note de l'auteure: J'ai essayé quelque chose de nouveau là -celui-là est un dialogue seulement.**

« C'est juste un rêve, juste un rêve, ce n'est pas réel, ça ne peut pas être vrai... »

« C'est réel, d'accord? Stiles, tu dois me regarder, ce n'est pas un rêve, d'accord? C'est réel. »

Juste un rêve… Juste un rêve… »

« Ça empire, n'est-ce pas… Stiles, c'est bon, on arrangera ça, tu dois juste me faire confiance. Je peux arranger ça, je promets. Je sais que c'est mauvais, mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Tu dois juste me croire. Tu n'es pas en train de rêver. »

« Non, tu n'es pas réel, tu ne peux pas me piéger, je sais que ce n'est pas réel. »

« Stiles, s'il te plait. Juste fais-moi confiance. »

« …. Scott? »


	4. Hanté (Haunted)

**4: Hanté (Haunted)**

Scott ne pouvait plus dormir du tout. À chaque fois qu'il fermait ses yeux, il tenait le corps d'Allison, regardant le rouge s'échapper de ses lèvres. La fille qui était son ancre le hantait désormais chaque instant, le déchirant.

Stiles ne dormait pas non plus. Même s'il contrôlait maintenant son propre corps, le Nogitsune hantait toujours son esprit. Quand il dormait, il était en proie à des cauchemars, s'imaginant poignarder Scott, Lydia, son père, Malia.

Stiles ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand, deux jours après ce jour-là, Scott grimpa à sa fenêtre, puis dans son lit. Si ça les aidait à dormir, qui s'en souciait ?


	5. Souvenir (Memory)

**Notes de l'auteure: Si vous aimez ça, les reviews seraient grandement appréciées…**

**5: Souvenir (Memory)**

"Qui était ton premier baiser?" Lydia demanda un jour, et Stiles sourit alors que le souvenir venait de remonter à la surface.

Il a 6 ans, et il décide qu'il veut embrasser une des filles de sa classe de maternelle. Il le dit à Scott, bien sûr, parce qu'ils se disent tout l'un à l'autre. Et Stiles confesse qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire—il n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant. Scott, voulant comme toujours aider, lui offre de l'aider à s'entraîner. Donc Stiles l'embrasse, même si aucun des deux ne savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Stiles n'a au final jamais embrassé cette fille, mais le souvenir est l'un de ses favoris.


	6. Fragile

**6: Fragile**

Quelquefois, Scott subit un rappel de combien Stiles est fragile. Quand Stiles a été kidnappé par Gerard. Quand Matt l'a utilisé comme moyen de pression contre Scott. Quand ils ont pensé que Stiles était atteint de démence. Quand le Nogitsune le tuait littéralement.

Scott veut protéger Stiles, mais il sait que son ami n'est pas aussi faible qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Stiles a une certaine force que Scott n'a jamais eue. Stiles sait qu'il est humain, sait qu'il n'a pas de super vitesse, de super réflexes ou de super force, mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de se battre. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de toujours être là avec une batte de baseball, un plan et un sourire.


	7. Célébration

**7: Célébration**

**Note du traducteur: D'abord merci pour ces 4 reviews ! Cela m'encourage à vous délivrer ces 3 drabbles en avance !**

**Ensuite, j'ai vu que la fiction a été lue pas loin de 820 fois depuis sa publication. Donc pour ceux qui n'aimeraient pas l'histoire en elle-même, je ne peux pas faire grand chose mais si c'est ma traduction qui déplait, dites-moi où et en quoi elle cloche dans les reviews ;) ! On ne s'améliore qu'en ayant des avis :) Je vous laisse avec ces 3 nouvelles traductions !**

"Et Beacon Hills est sauvé encore une fois, grâce à nous," dit Stiles avec un sourire, s'effondrant sur son lit.

Scott se devait de sourire, même s'il était debout dans la salle de bain, luttant pour nettoyer le sang de dessous ses ongles. Cela avait été un combat rude et sanglant, mais ils l'avaient gagné.

Soudain, Stiles sauta de nouveau. « Cela mérite une célébration ! » proclama-t-il, se précipitant immédiatement au rez-de-chaussée.

Scott le regarda avec un sourire, frottant toujours frénétiquement jusqu'à que l'eau soit claire.

Quand Stiles revint avec un paquet d'Oréos, Scott arrêta de triturer ses mains, se sentant enfin assez propre.


	8. Secret

**8: Secret**

**Notes de l'auteure: Quelquefois cette contrainte des 100 mots est difficile… je pourrai bien faire de celle-ci une histoire complète un jour.**

Stiles ne pouvait pas tenir un secret, et tout le monde le savait. Il adorait parler, et il ne semblait pas se soucier du sujet dont il babillait. Pourtant, Scott continuait à tout lui dire, et il n'est pas encore arrivé jusqu'à le mordre.

Jusqu'au jour où Stiles fut capturé par des chasseurs infâmes qui voulaient des informations sur Scott et la meute. Liam semblait convaincu que Stiles leur dirait tout, mais Scott savait que Stiles ne les trahiraient jamais.

Trois jours plus tard, quand ils l'ont trouvé dans un sous-sol, ensanglanté et meurtri par la torture, Stiles ne faisait que répéter les quatre mêmes mots.

« Je ne leur ait pas dit. »


	9. Promesse

**9: Promesse**

**Notes de l'auteure: Encore juste un dialogue. J'espère que ce n'est pas déroutant.**

"S'il te plait ne t'en va pas."

"J'ai besoin d'obtenir de l'aide. Tu as besoin de plus d'aide que je ne peux t'en donner."

"Tu ne peux pas juste… appeler quelqu'un ? Tu ne dois pas vraiment partir, hein ?"

"Je… Hey, garde tes yeux ouverts, c'est bon, je suis toujours là. Je ne veux pas partir, mais tu as besoin d'aide."

"Mouais, si tu restes."

"Non, garde les yeux ouverts ! Tu saigne vraiment salement. Non, ne regarde pas, juste fais-moi confiance."

"Ça ne fait pas mal. Je suis juste fatigué."

"Ouais, je sais que tu es fatigue, mais tu dois rester éveillé, d'accord ?"

"Je resterai éveillé si tu restes."

"D'accord, Stiles, je resterai."

"Promis ? Scott, tu promets ?"

"Promis."


	10. Innocence

**10: Innocence**

Quelquefois, Stiles haïssait voir Scott se battre. Il changeait complètement, et pas juste parce qu'il gagnait des dents aiguisées et des griffes. Non, ce que Stiles détestait le plus était de voir le regard dans les yeux de Scott.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Scott était toujours le naïf, celui qui ne comprenait pas les blagues, celui qui voyait le meilleur dans chacun, celui qui ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un ayant des défauts.

Mais ce n'était plus vrai. Depuis, Scott avait livré des batailles, vu la méchanceté du monde, et cette innocence était partie.

Maintenant, quand Stiles regarde Scott, il voit des yeux qui en ont trop vu.


	11. Clair de lune (Moonlight)

**11: Clair de Lune (Moonlight)**

Pendant un moment, Stiles a été terrifié du clair de lune. Terrifié que cela ne transforme son meilleur ami en quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, terrifié que Scott l'attaque encore, terrifié que quelqu'un aille mal.

Mais après que des mois, et éventuellement des années, soit passées, Scott a appris à se contrôler lui-même pendant la pleine lune. Même avec la lune luisant sur lui, Scott peut rester humain. Il peut rester le meilleur ami de Stiles.

Même alors, Stiles n'est jamais confortable dans la lueur de la lune. Il se souvient toujours de ces premières pleines lunes, et il sait qu'il ne veut jamais revoir Scott le regarder ainsi.


	12. Chuchotement (Whisper)

**12: Chuchotement (Whisper)**

**Note du traducteur: Les drabbles ont encore eu plus de 400 nouvelles lectures, la fiction totalisant actuellement 1237 vues! Bon clairement je crois que je posterai 2 fois par jour jusqu'à rattraper le rythme journalier des drabbles originaux.**

Les nouvelles vont vite au lycée, et Scott a toujours eu un talent pour entendre les chuchotements. Peut-être que les autres élèves ne connaissent pas le surnaturel, mais ils savent qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Scott et de ses amis.  
Pour certaines raisons, Stiles est souvent la cible des chuchotements. Le fils délinquant du sheriff. Le crétin hyperactif qui traine avec le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse et les filles les plus chaudes du lycée. L'idiot qui n'a probablement des amis que parce qu'ils ont pitié pour lui. L'athlète minable, l'élève terrible, l'ennuyant acolyte **bavard***.

Quand il entend les chuchotements, Scott déteste sa super-ouïe.

***À l'origine, l'expression de l'auteure est « annoyingly talkative tag-along ». Tag-along étant dans mon sens un synonyme de sidekick, j'ai appliqué acolyte comme traduction. Dites-moi en reviews si vous trouvez une meilleure traduction**.


	13. Écho

**13: Echo**

**Notes de l'auteure: Juste pour que vous sachiez, celui-ci est basé sur des émotions particulièrement intenses…**

**Avertissement: mort d'un personnage principal lourdement impliquée**

Tout de suite après, Stiles conduit. Il ne fait que rouler pendant des heures, essayant de purifier sa tête, essayant d'oublier. Juste lui, sa jeep, et la grand-route. Il sait que Kira et Malia et Liam et Derek et Lydia s'en soucient aussi, il le sait, mais il a besoin d'être seul. Il allume la radio, poussant le son à fond pour étouffer ses pensées.

Ça n'aide pas.

Les fenêtres sont ouvertes, le vent soufflant sur son visage et picotant ses yeux, mais Stiles s'en fiche. Il continue juste de rouler. Il continue juste d'espérer que le vent et la musique étoufferont l'écho des hurlements de Scott.

Ce qui n'arrive pas.


	14. Jalousie (Jealousy)

**14: Jalousie**

Scott ne se perçois normalement pas comme une personne jalouse, mais après sa rupture avec Kira, il ressent un étrange sentiment quand il voit Stiles et Malia ensemble. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas les voir ensemble, parce qu'il peut voir combien la **werecoyote*** rend Stiles heureux, mais quand même.

Scott détourne exprès la tête quand Stiles et Malia s'embrassent. Il commence à passer moins de temps avec Stiles, juste parce que Malia est toujours là aussi.

Stiles le regarde curieusement maintenant, mais Scott évite juste ses yeux, et maudit sa jalousie pour Malia d'affaiblir son amitié avec Stiles.

***Je trouve que werecoyote sonne mieux que coyote-garou ) !**


	15. Passion

**15: Passion**

**Notes de l'auteure: C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça, donc dsolé si ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre…**

**Notes du traducteur: ****But it is the best chapter so far :P****!**

**Je poste maintenant parce que je pars pour Rennes dans la soirée et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster !**

**Avertissement: mentions d'activité sexuelle**

Après l'université, Scott et Stiles ont décidé de louer un appartement ensemble. Personne ne fut surpris quand vivre ensemble est lentement devenu quelque chose de plus. Tout le monde savait qu'ils couchaient ensemble, même s'ils ne l'avouaient jamais.

Leurs journées sont remplies de longs regards, de petits sourires, de bisous sur la joue.

Leurs nuits sont remplies de souffles chauds, d'embrassades tumultueuses, de mains quémandeuses.

Derek fronce le nez, capable de facilement sentir sur eux l'odeur de sexe, mais Stiles sourit juste malicieusement et tire Scott encore plus proche de lui.

Peut-être que leur sexe est violent, mais Scott est littéralement un alpha.

Et Stiles sait que leur relation ne manquera jamais de passion.


	16. Mensonges (Lies)

**16: Mensonges**

**Notes du traducteur: Je remercie Mala qui m'a notifié ma grosse erreur de traduction au drabble sur l'Amour (le deuxième) où je me souviens que faute de trouver une bonne traduction j'étais passé au texte suivant sans revérifier :S !**

**Nous sommes à 2500 vues sur la traduction ! Je rappelle que si vous avez des reviews, plus ou moins longues que vous voulez adresser à l'auteure originale, vous pouvez les poster ici et je les lui traduirai !**

**Je tiens à remercier Drew et Misew qui même anonymes sont fidèles à la lecture ici :P ! Je vous laisse avec ce 16ème drabble !**

Cela n'a pas pris longtemps à Scott pour apprendre à discerner un mensonge. Pour la plupart des gens, les mensonges sont accompagnés par un raté dans leurs battements de cœur, une coupure dans leur souffle. Des choses subtiles, généralement, mais facilement entendables par les sens de loup-garou.

Derek lui a appris a toujours être en alerte, donc Scott écoute toujours les battements de cœur, écoute toujours les mensonges.

C'est comme ça qu'il a appris que Stiles mentait beaucoup. Pas à propos de choses sur lesquelles la plupart des gens mentent, les notes, les filles ou les aventures, mais à propos de choses pires. Donc Scott écoute attentivement, et à chaque fois que Stiles dit qu'il va bien, Scott entend son cœur sauter un battement.


	17. Regrets

**17: Regrets**

**Notes de l'auteure: Si le chapitre 13 vous a rendu(e) triste, celui-ci vous rendra probablement pareil…**  
**Avertissement: mort d'un personnage principal lourdement impliquée.**

Peu après, Scott regrette beaucoup de choses. Il regrette qu'il n'ait été capable de faire quoi que ce soit, il regrette qu'il n'ait pas été là à temps, il regrette qu'il n'ait pas pu sauver la journée. Il regrette de ne pas être capable d'empêcher ce regard dans les yeux du shérif. Il regrette de ne pas être capable de verser une larme, même aux funérailles alors qu'il tenait le corps en larmes, fragile et tremblant, de Lydia. Il regrette toutes les choses qu'il aurait dû dire, toutes les choses qu'il aurait dû faire, qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de dire ou de faire.

Il regrette de n'avoir jamais vu Star Wars avec son meilleur ami.


	18. Confiance (Trust)

**18: Confiance**

Stiles n'a jamais accordé sa confiance facilement. Il n'y a aucune explication réelle à ça, pas d'expérience tragique ou de trahison par le passé, il trouve juste ça dur de faire confiance aux gens. Il a toujours été un peu cynique, et peut-être que c'est la raison de ses problèmes de confiance—Il attend le pire, même de personnes qu'il connaît depuis des années.

Pour certaines raisons, Scott a toujours été l'exception de cette règle. Stiles sait qu'il peut faire confiance à Scott quoi qu'il arrive, même après que son ami se soit transformé en une vicieuse machine à tuer.

Peut-être que ça lui retombera dessus un jour, cette confiance inconditionnelle, mais Stiles ne pourrait pas s'en soucier moins.


	19. Vengeance (Revenge)

**19: Vengeance (Revenge)**

**Notes de l'auteure: C'est le dernier chapitre "intense" pour un moment… On retournera à un peu de guimauve dès la prochaine fois :)**

**Notes du traducteur : J'ai enfin réussi à limiter le drabble traduit à 100 mots yaaay !**

**Je poste directement les 3 drabbles d'aujourd'hui parce que j'ai tardé à publier ceux d'hier à cause de mon petit voyage à Rennes :3 !**

**EDIT : J'ai re-vérifié et j'avais déjà réussi les 100 mots pour Jalousie :D !**

Alors que Scott était toujours un exemple de la bonne personne, Stiles avait un sens moral plus flexible, spécialement quand il s'agissait des enfants qui se moquaient de Scott en grandissant. Scott essaya de lui dire que se venger était mal, mais Stiles, grimaçant, remplissait juste un autre casier de merde de chien, sachant que Scott appréciait tout ça au fond.

Quand ils furent plus vieux, Scott apprit à se battre pour lui-même. Et quand il trouva l'homme qui avait kidnappé et torturé son meilleur ami, il ne se refusa pas une petite vengeance, même quand l'homme le supplia d'arrêter.


	20. Plage (Beach)

**20: Plage (Beach)**

**Notes de l'auteure: Finalement, un peu de guimauve ! Le prochain sera mignon et joyeux :)**

Après tout, Scott et Stiles ont décidé qu'ils avaient juste besoin de s'en aller. Loin de la meute, loin des souvenirs, loin de la tristesse. Loin de Beacon Hills.

Donc ils ont empaqueté leurs affaires dans la jeep de Stiles et ont roulé jusqu'à la plage.

Ils s'en fichaient qu'il ne fasse que 15 degrés dehors, ils portèrent quand même des slips de bain et se poussèrent l'un et l'autre à travers les vagues, s'enterrèrent l'un et l'autre dans le sable, se noyèrent l'un et l'autre sous l'eau.

Ils étaient transits de froid, mais ils s'en contrefichaient. Pour quelques heures, ils avaient pu n'être que des adolescents. Ils avaient pu n'être que des frères à nouveau.


	21. Minuit (Midnight)

**21: Minuit (Midnight)**

**Notes du traducteur: Considérant que la fiction un bond de 1000 dans les vues :O arrivant à 3500 vues, je pense que vous allez aimer les prochains drabbles!**

**PS: Merci à cassiewright pour ses reviews drabble par drabble, ce que j'adore parce que c'est ça aussi reviewer, pas forcément donner son avis sur l'écriture mais aussi sur le contenu (et donc sur l'histoire en elle-même) !**

La première fois que Stiles dormi après que Scott ait été transformé fut la nuit de la pleine lune, et Scott était terrifié. Il avait déjà essayé de tuer Stiles plus d'une fois, et ne savait pas ce qui l'empêcherai de le faire encore.

Mais Stiles insista, se trainant pratiquement jusqu'à la maison McCall, portant un sac et son oreiller.

Ils sont restés tard à jouer à des jeux vidéo et à parler, juste comme avant, et quand l'horloge sonna minuit et que la pleine lune brilla, Scott se demanda comme il pourrait être hors de contrôle au point de tuer son meilleur ami.


	22. Confessions

**22: Confessions**

**Notes du traducteur: ATTENTION GROS FLUFF/GUIMAUVE ICI!**

**« J'ai quelque chose à te dire »** dit soudainement Stiles, et Scott releva les yeux de son devoir de maths, les sourcils relevés.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda-t-il, tout de suite en alerte.

Stiles s'arrêta, et puis clarifia, **« C'est plus une confession.****»**

Maintenant Scott était concerné. Que diable Stiles pouvait-il avoir à confesser ? Avait-il fat quelque chose ? Ou quelque chose s'était passé et il ne l'avait pas dit à Scott ? **« Stiles, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **demanda-t-il, insistant.

Quand aucune réponse ne sortit pendant un moment, Scott ajouta **« Tu peux me dire n'importe quoi.****»**

Cela sembla tiquer dans l'esprit de Stiles, et il sourit**« Je t'aime, Scott. »**


	23. Béguin (Crush)

**23: Béguin (Crush)**

**Notes de l'auteure: Beaucoup de noms aléatoires dans celui-ci… Certains viennent de mes amis mais sinon, je les aie juste inventés.**

Stiles a eu beaucoup de béguins au fil des années, beaucoup plus que Scott. Il y a eu cette fille en maternelle, Mélanie, dont il pensait qu'elle était magnifique. Au début du primaire, il est « sorti » avec Sarah pendant quelques mois, mais il décida ensuite qu'il préférait Liz. Au milieu du primaire, Stiles a eu un énorme béguin pour Monique. Bien sûr, à partir de la fin du primaire, toute son attention fut dirigée vers Lydia, mais pendant ce temps il a eu des béguins pour Alexa, Emily, Natalia, et Hannah. Bien sûr, ensuite, il a aimé Malia bien plus que n'importe qui.

Scott n'a jamais vraiment eu de béguins. Juste trois en fait. Allison, et Kira, et Stiles.


	24. Chocolat

**24: Chocolat**

**Notes de l'auteure: TELLEMENT DE GUIMAUVE! ****Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus angoissant, je pense...**

**« T'en veux un peu ? »** demanda Stiles la bouche pleine.

Scott sourit à son meilleur ami, dont la bouche était recouverte de chocolat fondu. Il tenait un paquet de chocolat Dove qu'il s'était acheté lui-même pour la Saint-Valentin. **« Bien sûr » **répondit Scott, atteignant le paquet de sa main et en attrapant quelques-uns.

Stiles continua à sourire, et Scott le regarda étrangement, puis il vit le chocolat sur sa main.

Sur l'emballage de chaque chocolat étaient écrits les mots **« Veux-tu être mon Valentin ? »**

Quand Scott releva la tête, Stiles leva un sourcil et demanda **« Alors ? »**

Scott rigola, mais répondit **« Oui, je serai ton Valentin. »**

**PS: Pour ceux et celles qui ne comprendrait pas, c'est un sachet de chocolat comme pour les Chocobons, donc chaque petit chocolat a son propre emballage. J'adore le concept x) !**


	25. Seul (Alone)

**25: Seul (Alone)**

**Notes de l'auteure: Retournons à un peu d'angoisse! Merci à chaque personne qui poste des reviews :)**

Ils sortaient depuis moins d'un an quand Malia partit. Elle avait découvert comment se changer de nouveau en coyote, donc ils savaient qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps. Elle courut vers les bois un jour, et jamais la meute ne le revit de nouveau.

Scott et Kira étaient tous les deux stables, mais Stiles constata qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Les quatre avaient l'habitude de trainer ensemble, mais maintenant que Malia était partie, Stiles ne se sentait pas confortable de rester aux rendez-vous amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Donc il resta à la maison, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été si seul.


	26. Pluie (Rain)

**26: Pluie (Rain)**

**Notes de l'auteure: Désolé pour le dernier post! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review.**

Scott détestait la pluie. Ca étouffait ses sens, et il ne se sentait jamais vraiment confortable dessous. La pluie avait un son et une odeur distincts qui noyait presque tout le reste.

Il a aussi eu beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs sous la pluie. Il a plu toute la journée où son père est parti, et le jour des funérailles de Claudia Stilinski.

Et il pleuvait le jour où Stiles essaya de le tuer.

Peu importe quand Scott voit son meilleur ami, les cheveux détrempés par la pluie, ça le ramène à ce moment, lui faisant se souvenir de la sensation de l'épée se tordant à l'intérieur de lui, lui rappelant le visage de Stiles.

Il détestait la pluie.


	27. Lettres (Letters)

**27: Lettres (Letters)**

**Notes de l'auteure: J'ai essayé quelque chose d'un peu différent ici !**

**Notes du traducteur: Je me rends compte que je viens de poster 7 drabbles à la suite! J'espère que j'aurai pas mal de retours en reviews ;) !**

**Scott,**

Comment c'est la vie à Beacon Hills ? Vous me manquez les gars, mais l'université se passe super bien. Je me fais de nouveaux amis et j'apprends plus sur les ordinateurs que je n'aurai jamais osé penser. Écris-moi vite !

De,

_Stiles_

**Scott,**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mec ? T'es en colère contre moi ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre ? Écoute, je sais que je vous manque, mais c'est pour mon bien.

S'il te plait réponds-moi.

De,

_Stiles_

**Scott,**

Je n'en peux plus. Si tu es énervé contre moi parce que je suis parti, je ne peux pas te blâmer. Mon dieu, tu me manque tellement. Pitié, Scott. Réponds-moi.

Amoureusement (oui, amoureusement),

_Stiles_


	28. Froid (Cold)

**28: Froid (Cold)**

**Notes du traducteur: J'ai appris ce matin que je n'ai pas été sélectionné pour partir aux États-Unis donc je suis un peu en train de pleurer dans mon lit depuis.**

**iantocullen: D'abord merci pour ta review et ensuite, "Amoureusement" c'est vrai que je n'ai trouvé que ce terme pour traduire "Love" qui était là à l'origine. C'est le seul qui allait en même temps...**

**Un bond de presque 1000 dans les vues de la fiction. C'est bien, même si plus de retours serait bien par rapport à ces + de 4500 visites...**

**« Mec, comment tu peux ne PAS avoir froid ? On dirait qu'il fait moins dix degrés là ! »**

Scott rigola quand il regarda en direction de Stiles, qui frissonnait, habillé d'un manteau hivernal.**« Pouvoirs spéciaux de loups garous, tu te rappelles ? »** dit-il avec un sourire, frimant avec sa veste bien plus légère.

**« C'est juste complètement injuste. »** murmura Stiles, ses dents claquant maintenant entre elles.

**« C'était ton idée d'aller sur un road trip et de s'arrêter dans le Colorado, tu te souviens ? » **répliqua alors Scott, lorgnant sur son ami avec juste un minimum de compassion.

Stiles se mit juste à bouder, frissonnant toujours.

Scott soupira, cédant **« Viens ici » **dit-il en ouvrant les bras, « **On peut partager la chaleur de mon corps. »**


	29. Obscurité (Dark)

**29: Obscurité (Dark)**

Stiles avait peur de l'obscurité, maintenant. Les ténèbres lui évoquaient des images de fumée noire, d'épées qui tournent dans des chairs, de mouches qui virevoltent, et d'yeux jaunes d'or.

Donc Stiles dort avec la lumière.

La première fois que Scott est resté dormir, Stiles a éteint la lumière quand ils sont allés dormir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Scott sache qu'il était encore terrifié. Mais ensuite il s'est endormi, et a été capturé dans un cauchemar.

Il s'est réveillé en hurlant une heure plus tard.

Il a alors parlé à Scott de sa nouvelle peur. Il lui a dit comment l'obscurité lui faisait se rappeler tous les mauvais moments de son passé.

Donc Scott a allumé la lumière, et l'a retenu dans un câlin jusqu'au matin.


	30. Addiction

**30: Addiction**

**Avertissement autour de mention d'activités sexuelles, je suppose.**

Dès qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, Scott réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever ses mains de Stiles. Il s'assurait qu'ils étaient toujours en train de se toucher, peu importe qu'ils se tenaient les mains ou qu'ils se massaient les épaules, qu'ils s'embrassaient ou se prenaient dans les bras. Scott adorait la sensation de la main de Stiles sur lui, il adorait la sensation du corps de Stiles le touchant.

Donc pour lui cela avait totalement du sens que cela se passerait de la même façon quand ils deviendraient plus physiques.

Scott était accro au fait de déplacer ses mains juste dans le bon sens, juste dans les bons endroits. Scott était accro aux sons et aux expressions que Stiles faisait quand il le faisait de la bonne façon.


	31. Fleur (Flower)

**31: Fleur (Flower)**

La première fois que Scott a vu Stiles pleurer, il tenait une fleur, se tenant en face d'une pierre sombre.

Stiles s'est tenu en ce même lieu, tenant des fleurs, beaucoup d'autres fois au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandirent, et il était toujours en train de pleurer quand il était là, donc Scott commença à associer l'image de Stiles pleurant à l'image des fleurs.

Quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, Scott s'est tenu à l'écart des fleurs.

Mais après Scott décida de poser la question la plus importante de leur vie, et sa mère lui conseilla de le faire avec des fleurs.

Et Stiles pleura, un sourire sincère barrant son visage.


	32. Neige (Snow)

**32: Neige (Snow)**

Scott savait qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles se concentrer actuellement, comme le démon Japonais qui se tenait en face d'eux, mais il n'arrivait vraiment qu'à se concentrer sur la neige. Comment les flocons tombaient doucement, se déposant sur la main de Kira, sur les vêtements de Lydia, sur les cheveux de Stiles. Comment les épées des Oni traçaient des sillons dans la neige. Comment les bottines du Nogitsune écrasaient la neige à chaque pas.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'être distrait dans un combat, mais la neige était juste si… paisible.

Et puis Stiles était en train de pointer l'épée de Kira vers lui-même, et Scott décida qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir de la neige de nouveau.


	33. Tentation (Temptation)

**33: Tentation (Temptation)**

Quand Stiles lui raconta l'histoire, Scott devina que son meilleur ami ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Refuser la morsure d'un alpha? Refuser tous les pouvoirs et la force que devenir un loup-garou induisait ? Savoir que la morsure viendrait de Peter avait probablement rendu ça plus facile à résister, mais quand même. Scott savait que Stiles avait une lutte perpétuelle avec le fait d'être faible, se sentant comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire, et il savait combien l'offre de Peter avait dû le tenter.

Mais Stiles Scott le savait, était beaucoup plus fort que n'importe qui pourrait le penser. Beaucoup plus fort que Stiles lui-même ne le saurait jamais.


	34. Automne

**34: ****Automne**

**Notes de l'auteure: Celui-ci est une vraie guimauve. Une guimauve sur un Sciles de six ans. (Ce qui, comme vous le savez, veut dire que le prochain sera probablement déprimant).**

**Notes du traducteur : Je rappelle que le Scott de 6 ans n'est pas un loup-garou et a donc toujours de l'asthme.**

"Allez, Scott !"

"J'arrive !" S'exclama le garçon de six ans, courant après son meilleur ami. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas courir vite, Stiles ! Maman dit que c'est mauvais pour moi."

Stiles fronça les sourcils, se retournant. Il avait oublié ça. "Bah… vas aussi vite que tu peux. Je veux pas que mon père soit débarrassé de toutes les feuilles avant que l'on soit arrivés là-bas !"  
Scott souria, penchant la tête dans sa direction. "Tu vas devant, d'accord ? Je serai juste derrière toi."  
Stiles souria en regardant Scott puis se retourna, sprintant loin devant.  
Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pieds pendant qu'il courrait et Scott, l'observant, décida que l'automne était sa saison préférée.


	35. Unité

**35: Unité**

Cela a pris un petit moment à Stiles pour s'ajuster à toute cette histoire de « meute ». Savoir qu'il était une partie d'un groupe de loups garous dérangés qui était tous apparemment capable de tuer pour l'un d'entre eux… Ouais, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations comme ça avant.

Mais Scott a fait de son mieux pour rendre ça plus facile pour lui. L'aider à accepter le fait qu'il était de la meute, même en tant qu'humain. L'aider à accepter le fait que les autres se souciaient vraiment de lui.

En plus, Stiles savait que lui et Scott avaient toujours été et seraient toujours, une unité.


	36. Blessé (Hurt)

**36: Blessé (Hurt)**

Être capable de prendre la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre, décida Scott, était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Il adorait pouvoir être capable de faire une différence, de rendre les gens un petit peu moins blessés, mais quelquefois c'était de la torture de juste savoir combien une personne souffrait en réalité.

Habituellement, cette personne était Stiles.

Stiles avait pris pour habitude de cacher combien il était vraiment blessé, pensant que cette douleur causerait trop de problèmes pour les autres. Donc si la main de Scott caressait celle de Stiles, comme il le faisait souvent, le loup-garou serait ramené sur Terre en sentant combien son meilleur ami était en réalité blessé.


	37. Vérité (Truth)

**37: Vérité ****(Truth)**

**Notes du traducteur: Bon bah j'ai commencé la traduction y'a 3 jours et quelques heures et il me reste 10 drabbles à traduire avant d'avoir rattrapé complètement la fiction originale... je vous ait gaté(e)s je crois x)**

**Mais bon, ça m'empêche de penser à quelque chose d'autre donc c'est plutôt bien en ce moment...**

**J'ai aussi choisi d'arrêter de traduire à ce drabble pour aujourd'hui (Oui parce que je traduis vraiment au fur et à mesure, dès que j'ai traduit un drabble je vous le poste), le prochain étant plutôt sombre : "Death".**

* * *

« Est-ce qu'ils-t'ont blessé? Stiles, t'ont-ils blessé ? »

« Non, Scott, je vais bien. Je te promets. »

« Mais ils t'ont eu pendant presque une semaine, Stiles ! Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait pendant ce temps. »

« …Ils ne m'ont pas blessé, Scott. Tu vois ? Pas une seule marque. Je vais parfaitement bien. »

« D'accord, peut-être que tu vas bien physiquement, mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

« Rien. Je vais bien. »

« Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Et dis-moi la vérité cette fois-ci. »

« Ils… Ils ont dit que personne ne viendrait, Scott. Ils m'ont dit que personne ne me recherchait. C'est ça la vérité. »


	38. Mort (Death)

**38: Mort (Death)**

Ce chapitre est volontairement très vague.

Il connaissait bien la mort, l'avait vu ruiner des vies maintes et maintes fois.

Il n'était âgé que de 19 années, mais il ne pourrait dire combien de gens il a vu perdre la vie. Certains l'avaient frappé plus fort que d'autres, bien sûr, mais il restait toujours capable de rebondir. Il souriait, prétendant que tout était okay. Vivre dans le monde du surnaturel, où loups garous, banshees et kitsunes étaient normaux, restait dur, mais il pouvait s'y faire. Il pouvait supporter la mort.

Il pourrait même arriver à faire face à la sienne, quand celle-ci viendrait. Mais seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il avait gardé son frère en sécurité.


	39. Champagne

**39: Champagne**

**« Allez, Scott ! Qui s'en fout si tu ne peux pas être bourré ? C'est ****_délicieux_****. »**

Scott sortit un sourire à Stiles, qui tenait un verre de champagne, un autre verre (à moitié vide) dans son autre main. En haussant les épaules, il attrapa le verre. **« Pourquoi pas ? »** dit-il, levant le verre en direction de son meilleur ami. « Tchin. »

Stiles rigola, claquant le verre de Scott contre le sien. **« Et une bonne année ! »** répondit-il, sirotant un glouc de sa boisson.

Le champagne _était_ incroyable, mais Scott ne s'en rappela pas après. Pas parce qu'il était bourré, mais parce que son esprit avait bloqué sur le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Stiles à minuit.


	40. Tulipes

**40: Tulipes**

Quand il était plus jeune, Stiles allait sur la tombe de sa mère à l'anniversaire de celle-ci chaque année, apportant des fleurs et s'asseyant avec elle pendant un moment. Son père venait, quelquefois, mais habituellement c'était trop dur pour lui, et Stiles venait seul.

Mais après il se retrouva plongé dans le monde du surnaturel et il ne put plus se concentrer sur rien d'autre. L'anniversaire de Claudia était juste après que Scott se soit fait mordre, et à la pleine lune, donc Stiles ne put pas aller au cimetière.

Mais le matin d'après, Scott vint avec un bouquet de tulipes, et ils sont allés souhaiter à Claudia un joyeux anniversaire, **_ensemble_**.


	41. Paillettes (Glitter)

**41: Paillettes (Glitter)**

« Allez Scott, viens m'aider ! »

« Hors de question mec. Tu m'es mis toi-même dans le pétrin, t'es tout seul là. »

« Juste, regarde-moi ! Il y a pas moyen que je reste comme ça. »

« Eh bien, t'as peut-être été un peu fort sur les paillettes. Je sais que Lydia voulait une carte qui brille, mais quand même. Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu exagéré là ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup Scott, tu as toujours **_tellement_** des informations **_tellement_** vitales. »*

« … Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Scott, juste en regardant les paillettes sur le visage, les vêtements et même dans les cheveux de Stiles, ria.


	42. Intrépide (Fearless)

**42: Intrépide (Fearless)**

**Notes du traducteur: On vient d'atteindre les 6000 vues. C'est vraiment important, envoyez des reviews, donnez votre avis sur les drabbles, autant sur le contenu que sur la forme (la traduction) !**

**Dites par exemple en review en relation avec un drabble si vous le trouvez plus axé sur l'amitié Sciles ou sur la relation amoureuse Sciles. Bref, il a pleins de moyens de reviewer ;) !**

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, Stiles ? » demanda Scott, regardant son meilleur ami inquiet.

Stiles le regarda et força un sourire. « Si je peux faire ça, pourquoi je ne devrai pas ? Si ça marche, ça pourrai sauver tout le monde. »

« Ouais, et ça ne marche pas, ça te tuera ! » hurla Scott, incapable de contenir ses émotions plus longtemps. Il ne laisserait pas Stiles se jeter tout simplement dans une mission suicide parce cela _pourrai_ marcher.

« Je n'ai pas peur, Scott. » répondit Stiles, plus sérieux que Scott ne l'avait jamais vu.

Scott secoua la tête vers son stupide et intrépide ami. « Et bien _je ne peux pas_ te laisser mourir. »


	43. Demande en mariage (Proposal)

**43: Demande en mariage (Proposal)**

_**Notes de l'auteure: Ce drabble et le prochain sont de pures guimauves et ils vont ensemble !**_

**« Allons nous promener. »** dit Stiles un jour, quand ils avaient 25 ans et qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans un minuscule appartement. Ils avaient tous les deux été diplômés de l'université l'année précédente. Stiles avec un certificat dans les Sciences de l'informatique et Scott en psychologie, mais aucun des deux n'avait encore trouvé d'emploi. Donc en attendant qu'ils aient plus d'argent, ils vivaient ensemble, ayant été dans une relation sérieuse depuis plus de deux années.

Donc quand Stiles suggéra qu'ils aillent se promener, Scott n'était pas vraiment surpris. Jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent dans le parc, et que Stiles se retourne en lui faisant face et qu'il demande, **« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »**


	44. Ensemble (Together)

**44: Ensemble (Together)**

Notes de l'auteure: Et voici la partie 2 (Ils sont si sucrés, oh mon dieu…)

Stiles avait tout planifié pendant des mois. Il n'était pas sûr de quand il l'avait compris, mais il était sûr qu'il avait besoin de passer le reste de sa vie avec Scott à ses côtés. Leur relation allait bien, et Stiles savait qu'ils étaient parfaitement destinés l'un à l'autre.

Après beaucoup de débats, et un petit service de la part de Lydia, il décida de faire ça au plus simple. Un chemin dans un parc, et puis juste une question. Une question, qui n'avait besoin que d'une réponse. Une réponse que Scott lui donna immédiatement.

**« Oui. »**

Et Stiles su finalement qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble.


	45. Cœur brisé (Heartbroken)

**45: Cœur brisé (Heartbroken)**

Cela lui a pris des années à travailler sur lui-même pour trouver le courage de finalement dire quelque chose. Des années à fixer son meilleur ami et à vouloir qu'il soit quelque chose de plus, mais sans savoir comment le dire. Des années à être en couple avec d'autres personne, juste pour voir si ça marcherait, mais en sachant que ça ne marcherait jamais. Des années à le voir être en couple avec d'autres personnes, seulement des filles, et à voir que ça marchait avec lui.

Et puis il trouva le courage, quand ils étaient à l'université et célibataires et il était stupide. Il révéla à son meilleur ami comment il se sentait en vrai, et puis son cœur se cassa, pour toujours.


	46. Perte (Loss)

**46: Perte**

Ils ont tous réussi à se relever, après Allison. Ca a pris du temps, oui, mais ils se sont relevés.

Ou ils l'ont prétendu.

Elle a été le premier vrai amour de Scott, la fille dont il avait pensé qu'elle serait toujours là, la fille dont il avait pensé qu'elle reviendrait vers lui à la fin. Mais désormais elle ne le ferait jamais.

Stiles, bien sûr, pensa qu'il était responsable. S'il avait été plus fort, le Nogitsune ne l'aurait pas possédé, et il n'aurait pas perdu une amie.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre plus que jamais après que ce se soit passé, pour se souvenir que parmi la douleur de la perte, ils avaient toujours quelque chose. Ils s'avaient l'un et l'autre.


	47. Vacances (Holiday)

**47: Vacances (Holiday)**

Ils ont commencé à passer leurs vacances ensemble après que le père de Scott soit parti. Thanksgiving, d'abord, et ça avait été dur, l'un et l'autre n'ayant qu'un parent, mais cela marcha. Puis Noël, qu'ils avaient en fait déjà partagé ensemble, et la Nouvelle Année et Pâques et toutes les vacances auxquelles on aurait pu penser. Chaque opportunité qu'ils eurent de passer du temps chacun avec l'autre, Melissa et le sheriff. Chaque opportunité où ils pouvaient avoir de nouveau le sentiment d'être une famille.

Quand ils grandirent, cela devint plus difficile de passer autant de temps ensemble. Mais Thanksgiving et Noël, ces moments étaient les leurs. Leurs moments à partager, à être ensemble, comme des frères.


	48. Roses

**48: Roses**

Notes de l'auteure et du traducteur :** Les gens vous êtes encore là ?**

Notes seulement du traducteur :** Bon, c'est fait, en 4 jours j'ai rattrapé mon retard de 48 drabbles. Tout traduit, tout publié, pour vous.**

**Alors à partir de maintenant, j'ai deux choix, soit je publie tous les jours dès que j'ai le texte original, soit je publie tous les deux jours et ça vous fera deux à lire en même temps à chaque fois, pour ne pas rester complètement sur votre faim.**

**C'est à vous de réagir dans les reviews !**

Stiles avait toujours pensé que c'était trop stéréotypé, un mec blanc conquérant son être cher avec quelques roses.

Donc à sa première Saint-Valentin avec Scott, il lui offrit quelques bandes dessinées. L'année d'après, plusieurs nouveaux jeux vidéo. Jamais rien d'excessivement romantique ou de normal, jamais rien d'ennuyant, jamais rien que Scott n'aurai pas en fait apprécié. Stiles n'avait jamais été un fan de prendre le chemin le plus facile ou le plus simple, et sa relation avec Scott n'avait rien de différent avec ça.

Scott était plus du type romantique. Il acheta des chocolats, des cartes… et des fleurs. Et quand Scott lui tendit des fleurs, Stiles dû se fendre d'un sourire franc.


	49. Étincelle (Sparkle)

**49: Étincelle (Sparkle)**

**« Allez Scott, ça sera marrant ! »**

**« Ouais, et probablement illégal. »** répondit Scott en roulant des yeux.

**« Ce sont des détails, juste quelques petits petits détails. »** Stiles envoya balader cette inquiétude avec un mouvement de sa main. Il continua dans sa lancée: **« Allez mec, on est en Terminale. C'est notre dernière chance de jouer un petit tour aux premières années, et ça doit être du bon. »**

Scott avait, bien sûr, entendu toutes les raisons de Stiles avant. Pourquoi enfreindre la loi _« valait le coup »_ et que c'était _« nécessaire »_.

Il avait entendu tout cela, et il pouvait probablement penser lui-même à un argument. Mais quand Scott vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de son meilleur ami… Il ne pût plus résister à le rejoindre sa farce.


	50. Magique

**50: Magique**

**Notes de l'auteure: NOUS EN SOMMES A LA MOITIÉ ! J'espère que vous apprécierez les 50 prochains chapitres ! :D**

Stiles n'avait jamais cru en la magie avant. Il croyait la vérité, les faits, les idées qu'il pouvait expliquer avec des faits concrets. Même quand Scott était devenu un loup-garou, il arriva à trouver une explication scientifique pour tout ça. Des infections, altérant l'ADN de son meilleur ami d'une certaine façon. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas penser à la parfaite petite explication, mais il savait qu'il devait y en avoir une.

Mais après il fut occupé à encercler Jackson de sorbier, et il avait des instructions qui avaient l'air suspicieusement tout sauf scientifique. Mais quand ce fut son tour, Stiles réalisa qu'y croire était la réponse—pas en lui-même, mais en Scott.


	51. Feu (Fire)

**51: Feu (Fire)**

**Notes de l'auteure: Je pars voir des amis pendant la semaine donc il n'y aura pas de publications de la semaine, sauf si j'arrive à les envoyer depuis mon téléphone (espérons !).**

**Notes du traducteur : En fonction des publications je vais essayer de commencer à traduire une autre série de drabbles, à voir.**

**Dites-moi en reviews sur quel couple de Teen Wolf ou sur quelle série vous aimeriez que je traduise des drabbles.**

**Vous avez la semaine, après je prendrais juste ma première idée s'il n'y****a pas de proposition : Peter x Lydia :D (mouahaha vraiment, je traduirai ça si vous ne vous remuez pas !)**

Ils avaient tous quelque chose dont ils étaient effrayés. Pour Stiles, c'était de se noyer. L'idée d'avoir une crise de panique jusqu'à qu'il doive abandonner et laisser l'eau entrer le terrifiait. Même l'eau elle-même se mit rapidement à l'effrayer.

Stiles craignait l'eau, mais Scott craignait l'opposé.

Feu.

Le feu était, bien sûr, la plus grande peur de Derek, et cela ne fit qu'aggraver la terreur de Scott. Il était effrayé par le feu depuis son plus jeune âge, mais après être devenu un loup-garou et avoir appris la vraie histoire de l'incendie de la Maison Hale… Il était terrifié que cela puisse lui arriver à lui ou à ceux qu'il aimait.


	52. Tonnerre (Thunder)

**52: ****Tonnerre (Thunder)**

**Notes de l'auteure : Ils ont probablement autour de 8 ans ici.**

**« Euh… Stiles ? »** Dit Scott silencieusement dans l'obscurité, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

**« Ouais ? »** Répondit Stiles immédiatement.

**« C'est vraiment bruyant ici. »** Dit Scott après un moment, se recroquevillant alors qu'un énorme coup de tonnerre secoua la maison.

**« Ouais. **» Il y eu un silence pendant une minute, et puis Stiles continua. **« Ne le dit à personne, mais le tonnerre me fait peur. Juste un peu, quand même. »** Dit-il d'une traite, rapidement.

Scott laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. **« Je pense que ça me… surprend juste. Vu que c'est ****_si _****bruyant. »** Émit-il en accord, se sentant mieux par rapport à sa peur.

Scott fut capable de dormir après, ne devinant jamais que le tonnerre ne dérangeait en réalité pas du tout Stiles.


	53. Vanille

**53 : Vanille**

**Notes de l'auteure : Ils sont plus jeunes ici… Peut-être qu'ils ont 12 ans ou dans ces eaux-là ?**

C'était le choix le plus difficile dans la vie de chaque enfant, et Scott y faisait face maintenant avec son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

**« Chocolat ou vanille ? »**

Les deux garçons avaient débattu ce sujet pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au magasin de crème glacée, Stiles argumentant pour le chocolat et Scott pour la vanille.

**« Le chocolat c'est LA saveur qui fait se sentir bien. »** argumenta Stiles.

**« Mais la vanille est sous-estimée. »** contra Scott. **« Tout le monde pense que c'est mauvais, mais c'est en réalité juste aussi bon que n'importe quelle saveur. »**

Scott n'était pas sûr de pourquoi, mais cet argument avait en quelque sorte ramené Stiles de son côté. Donc au comptoir, les deux garçons demandèrent avec un sourire, **« Vanille. »**


	54. Détruits (Broken)

**54: ****Détruits (Broken)**

Ils ont traversé beaucoup d'épreuves au fil des années, et Derek était impressionné. Pas qu'il ne l'admettrait un jour, mais ces deux-là avaient endure beaucoup trop.

Scott et Stiles. Derek savait et c'est un fait, qu'aucun des deux n'arriverait à survivre sans l'autre, et qu'ils ne le voudraient pas non plus. Il a failli voir le pire arriver, quand le Nogitsune a pris possession de l'esprit de Stiles et l'a presque tué. Scott n'aurait pas survis longtemps si son meilleur ami était mort alors.

Mais Derek a regardé, moins d'un mois après, à ces deux garçons qui auraient dû être détruits partager un fou rire ensemble. Indestructibles.


	55. Pour toujours (Forever)

**55: Forever**

**Notes de l'auteure: Tellement de tristesse dans celui-ci…**

**Notes du traducteur: Désolé d'avoir tardé à poster ces 3 drabbles! J'ai dû réviser on bac, garder des enfants et aller au cinéma donc j'avais oublié, désolééé !**

**Je réfléchis à traduire des drabbles Newtmas ou du Scisaac...**

Scott a toujours pensé que lui et Stiles seraient meilleurs amis pour toujours. Après tout ce qu'ils ont affrontés, toutes les folles et effrayantes et incroyables et terribles expériences, il pensait qu'ils arriveraient à survivre à n'importe quoi.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas survivre à la séparation.

Stiles est allé à l'université après leur année de Terminale, une superbe école sur la côte Est, et Scott est resté à la maison, prenant des cours en ligne. Au début, c'était bon—ils se skypaient, s'envoyaient des textos, s'appelaient. Mais, doucement, ces communications s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient toujours amis, mais quelquefois Scott pensait qu'il ne connaissait plus qu'à peine Stiles.

Et il réalisa que **« pour toujours »** était un rêve impossible.


	56. Imagination

**56: Imagination**

**Notes du traducteur : JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT DÉSOLÉ ! J'ai repris le lycée et au final j'ai pris un retard de plus de 10 drabbles ! Donc je vais essayer de poster le plus de traductions aujourd'hui.**

**Encore une fois désolé, ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie mais les profs avec le bac nous ont assommés de devoirs donc le week-end je devais travailler :/**

**Voilà, encore une fois désolé, et merci à ****_cassiewright_**** et ****_Misew_**** d'avoir reviewé !**

**PS : Je compte traduire quelques drabbles Newtmas et Scisaac du coup !**

**Et par le coup, je tiens à dire que depuis le 25 avril, c'est à dire 13 jours après avoir commencé la traduction, on a atteint les 11000 vues !**

Tout le monde savait que Stiles avait une imagination vive et débordante, mais pas tant que ça de monde savait qu'il détestait ça. Il détestait la facilité qu'il avait d'imaginer les pires scénarios, la facilité pour son imagination vive de créer si souvent des cauchemars aussi vivants.

Il y avait seulement trois personnes qui connaissaient la teneur des terreurs nocturnes de Stiles – son père, Melissa et Scott. Ils avaient toujours été mauvais*****, mais c'était facile pour lui de deviner qu'ils étaient irréels. Quand le surnaturel est devenu réel, cependant, les cauchemars de Stiles le sont devenus aussi. Et toutes les choses qu'il n'avait jusque lors qu'imaginé étaient devenus une menace réelle… pour lui, et pour Scott.

***** ses rêves


	57. Silence

**57: Silence**

Scott avait toujours haïs le silence. Avec Stiles Stilinski comme meilleur ami, le « calme » existait à peine. Stiles avait toujours une raison pour briser le silence, toujours quelque chose à dire.

Ça ennuyait Scott, quelquefois, mais maintenant il se retrouve à prier pour que Stiles dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Parce que son meilleur ami est supposé n'être jamais silencieux, pourtant. Son meilleur ami n'est jamais supposé être allongé en silence dans un lit d'hôpital.

Scott sait que Stiles haïrait le silence autant que lui, donc il parle pendant des heures, espérant juste que son meilleur ami dirait quelque chose en réponse.


	58. S'effacer (Fade)

**58: S'effacer ***

**C'est une sorte de suite au dernier chapitre.**

**Notes du traducteur: Littéralement le chapitre le plus difficile à traduire. Respecter le sens original en trouvant des termes équivalent était vraiment dur.**

Scott haïssait l'hôpital maintenant. Les hôpitaux donnent à tout le monde des sentiments négatifs, bien sûr, mais Scott a fini par connaître le lieu assez bien à travers les années. Il était habitué au mouvement frénétique, aux visages inquiets, aux machines. Il s'était même habitué à l'odeur de la maladie, avait appris à l'ignorer quand il venait voir sa mère.

Mais c'était différent. Ce n'était pas juste rendre visite à sa mère, ou se faire examiner pour une commotion ou une simple plaie.

C'était être assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, jour après jour et semaine après semaine, et regarder son meilleur ami _**s'effacer***_ devant ses yeux.

*** L'expression anglaise est « fade » qui a beaucoup de traductions possibles : s'effacer, disparaitre, s'évanouir, se faner, tous ici dans le sens de _mourir_. J'ai préféré prendre _s'effacer_ ici, trouvant ce terme en accord avec ce sens dans la traduction.**


	59. Éclat (Shine)

**59: Éclat**

**Notes de l'auteure: Aussi, je suis en train de considérer le fait d'étendre quelques-uns de ces drabbles en des histoires plus longues après que j'ai fini d'écrire tous les 100 drabbles… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gens ?**

Scott avait une sorte assez spéciale de bonté en lui, une tendance naturelle à faire la bonne chose que Stiles n'avait vue dans aucune autre personne. Malgré toutes les situations qu'ils avaient été forcés à endurer, Scott en était tout le temps ressorti vainqueur, son âme demeurant toujours aussi intègre à travers tout ça.

Stiles lui-même n'avait jamais eu le même sens moral que Scott. Il avait essayé de ne rien faire de mal, bien sûr, mais il était un tout petit peu plus… relâché…sur le sujet de ce qui est bien et mauvais.

Et quelquefois, quand les émotions de Stiles l'amenaient dans des choix questionnables, Scott était toujours là, une lumière éclairant sa noirceur.


	60. Brillant (Bright)

**60: Brillant**

**Notes du traducteur: Il faut savoir qu'en anglais « grin » signifie autant « grimace » que « sourire », du coup j'ai beaucoup hésité à utiliser l'un et l'autre.**

**Pour me décider, j'ai pensé au sourire sadique de Stiles dans l'épisode où l'équipe de lacrosse va à une compet' dans le car et que Scott est blessé et donc que Stiles doit faire arrêter le car et qu'il fait alors vomir Jared avec ce sourire énorme et tellement hilarant.**

**« Arrête de grimacer comme ça. »**

Stiles releva les yeux, essayant (et échouant) d'effacer toute expression de son visage. « Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Scott roula des yeux. **« Comme si ça te faisait plaisir. Comme si c'était juste une blague. »** Répondit-il, aussi sérieux que possible.

Stiles grimaça encore—il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. **« Allez, mec, tu te dois de penser que c'est ****_un petit peu_**** marrant au moins. »**

Scott ne voulait pas lui sourire à son tour, il ne voulait vraiment pas, mais à la fin il ne pouvait plus résister à l'enthousiasme brillant de Stiles.

**« Ouais, d'accord, »** dit-il finalement, souriant. **« Je suppose que c'est plutôt marrant. »**

La grimace de Stiles s'élargit juste encore plus en guise de réponse.


	61. Mère (Mother)

**61: Mère (Mother)**

**Notes de l'auteure: Beaucoup de feels dans ce chapitre… (Je ne suis pas désolée)**

**« Hey, maman. Je sais que je ne suis pas venu te rendre visite depuis un moment, mais j'ai été occupé. J'ai 28 ans maintenant, et Scott et moi sommes mariés depuis deux ans. »** Stiles grimaça, continuant, **« On va très bien. Je pense que tu serai fière de nous. Mais peu importe, la chose dont je voulais te parler, »** Il fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique. **« Scott et moi sommes en train d'adopter une fille ! On est vraiment impatients de la rencontrer. » **Le sourire de Stiles s'estompa légèrement quand il termina, et il s'agenouilla sur le sol devant la pierre sombre. **« Je suis juste triste qu'elle ne pourra jamais rencontrer sa grand-mère. » **

**Notes du traducteur : Ce drabble m'a donné une boule au ventre parce que je m'imagine vraiment ça possible. Je me dis que Claudia devait se douter quand elle voyait les garçons avant de mourir qu'ils seraient sûrement toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Après, peut-être pas de cette façon x) !**


	62. Sonnette (Bells)

**62: Sonnette (Bells)**

_Ding dong_

Stiles gesticula dans tous les sens, tombant presque dans son élan pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Les gens ne leur rendait visite qu'à peine, donc les sonnettes voulaient toujours dire que la journée était sur le point de devenir plus intéressante. Ou que son père avait encore perdu ses clés, ce qui arrivait plus souvent que ce que ça devrait.

Mais son père sonnait _toujours_ deux fois.

Atteignant finalement la porte, Stiles attrapa la poignée et ouvrit, ne s'embêtant même pas à regarder à l'extérieur. Quand il vit le visage lui souriant sur le perron, Stiles souria. **« Scott, mon pote ! Ravi de te voir ! »**


	63. Rouge (Red)

**63: Rouge (Red)**

Stiles adorait la couleur rouge.

Le Rouge était la couleur avec le plus d'intensité, le plus d'énergie, le plus d'émotion. Cela pouvait signifier amour, ou ça pouvait signifier colère. Le Rouge était la couleur des roses, et la couleur du sang. Le Rouge était la couleur de son sweatshirt favori, et la couleur du feu.

Bien sûr que Stiles savait que le rouge n'était qu'une couleur, mais il avait l'impression que c'était plus que ça. Il avait l'impression que ça avait du sens, comme si ça représentait quelque chose d'important.

Scott, bien sûr, savait combien Stiles aimait le rouge, même quand ça remplissait ses yeux d'un pouvoir intense.


	64. Réserves (Doubt)

**64: Réserves (Doubt)**

Derek a eu ses réserves, au début. À propos d'eux deux. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi Peter avait choisi Scott, surtout après qu'il ait vu ce que le gamin (parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était, un gamin) ressentait à propos de la morsure. Quiconque tenant à garder sa romance de lycée par-dessus sa propre sécurité… Ouais, Derek ne pensait pas que Scott était prêt.

Et puis il y avait Stiles, qui ne pouvait _rien_ prendre au sérieux. Pendant un moment, Derek était légitiment effrayé que la stupidité de Stiles ne ruine les chances de Scott d'au grand jamais survivre.

Après avoir vu les deux en action, pourtant, toutes les réserves de Derek disparurent. Ils étaient plus forts que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître, ces gamins.

Surtout ensemble.


	65. Toujours (Always)

**65: Toujours (Always)**

**Notes de l'auteure (et du traducteur pour l'occasion): A n'importe qui lisant ceci, pitié pitié pitié laissez des reviews ! C'est mon (notre) rêve d'atteindre les 200 reviews à la fin de ceci…**

Quand ils avaient 15 ans, Scott demanda à Stiles de lui faire une promesse.

**« Est-ce qu'on sera toujours meilleurs amis ? »**

**« Ouais, Scott, bien sûr qu'on le sera. »**

**« Promis ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Promets-tu qu'on sera toujours meilleurs amis ? »**

**« Ouais, bien sûr, je promets. »**

**« Tu es sûr ? »**

Stiles se mit à rigoler. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Scott ? Je jure sur ma vie que nous serons toujours meilleurs amis. Toujours, jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare ? »** Dit alors Stiles rigolant encore plus.

Dix ans plus tard, s'asseyant dans un cimetière, Scott réalisa que peu importe à quel point « toujours » fut éphémère, Stiles n'avait pas rompu sa promesse.

**Notes du traducteur bis: J'ai commencé à traduire sans trop lire vu que je préfère lire au fur et à mesure que je traduis et du coup en traduisant je me suis dit « Oh chouette c'est du fluff. » Et puis je suis arrivé à la partie après le dialogue et je me suis dit « Ah mince. Ah mince. AH MINCE ! »**

**Et je me suis mis à pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Du coup si vous aussi vous avez la maladie qui fait que vous vous attachez trop à des personnages de fiction, laissez une review et abonnez-vous !**


	66. Parfait

**66: Parfait**

« D'accord alors je sais que ce n'est pas si excitant et j'ai probablement foiré quelques trucs et toute la semaine la météo disait qu'il n'allait pas y avoir de soleil aujourd'hui mais maintenant il pleut et ça craint vraiment parce que c'était supposé être incroyable tu sais, je veux dire c'est vraiment grave et… »

« Stiles. »

« Je veux dire c'est ton 21ème anniversaire Scott, c'est excitant, c'est un tournant important, et je l'ai totalement ruiné et tu n'étais même pas surpris donc ça n'a pas non plus marché et… »

« Stiles ! »

« Je voulais juste vraiment que tu aimes ça, tu vois ? Mais j'ai merdé. »

« Stiles. C'est parfait. »

**Notes du traducteur : On était à un 6 près du nombre maudit mais finalement on a un fluff tout mignon et très empreint de la patte hyperactive de Stiles, ce qui est plutôt cool.**

**C'est****l'avant****-dernier drabble que je poste ****aujourd'hui****, après ****j'essayerai****de reprendre un rythme quotidien. Je mettrais tout le temps ma note de traducteur à la fin je pense, comme ça je pourrai donner mon avis si je veux :p ! **


	67. Papillon (Butterfly)

**67: Papillon (Butterfly)**

**Ils ont à peu près 13 ans ici, donc c'est****avant la série.**

« Stiles, regarde ! »

« Où ? »

« Juste là, au-dessus de la fleur! Tu la vois ? »

« Tu veux parler du… papillon ? »

« Oui je veux parler du papillon ! Regarde comment c'est coloré ! J'ai jamais vu un qui ressemblait à ça avant, et toi ? »

« Um-um. Non ? »

« Oh allez Stiles. Tu dois au moins penser que c'est joli. »

« Ouais… d'accord. Je me demande quelle sorte c'est ? Si j'en prends une photo, on pourra la regarder plus tard. Si tu veux. »

« Oui ! Vite, avant qu'il s'envole ! »

Stiles s'en fichait pas mal du papillon, mais le sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami faisait que tout ça valait le coup.

**Notes du traducteur : Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui****(j'en****ai posté 12 du coup !). Demain on revient avec un mélange de fluff et d'angoisse.**


	68. Baiser (Kiss)

**68: Baiser (Kiss)**

**« Hey, Stiles, c'est bon, juste respire avec moi, d'accord ? Juste, essaye de caler ta respiration à la mienne. »**

**« Je… peux pas… » **Dit Stiles en suffoquant, luttant pour reprendre une autre respiration.** « Scott, je peux… pas… respirer… »**

Scott prit lui-même une longue respiration avant de répondre :** « D'accord, Stiles, tu as dit que Lydia a arrêté une de tes crises de panique avant. Comment ? »**

Stiles semblait confus, mais il répondit, suffoquant toujours :** « Elle... m'a fait… retenir ma… respiration. M'a embrassé. »**

**« D'accord, donc retiens ta respiration, Stiles. »**

Stiles essaya, mais en quelques secondes l'air ressorti en s'échappant.** « Je… peux pas. »**

Scott soupira.**« Ne flippe pas, mec. **» Il se pencha en avant.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.


	69. Subtil

**69: Subtil**

**« Stiles, »** a dit le sheriff une nuit, alors qu'ils étaient assis devant le diner, **« on doit parler. »**

Stiles releva les yeux, sa bouche pleine de spaghettis, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avala le tout rapidement, et demanda ensuite, **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».**

Le sheriff posa sa fourchette, et Stiles suivi le mouvement, commençant à être nerveux.

**« Est-ce que toi et Malia êtes toujours ensemble ? »**

Stiles s'étouffa à la question. **« Quoi ? Non. Définitivement pas. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, ou que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, évidemment. Nan. Rien de tel. »**

Le sheriff se mit à ricaner. **« Scott, c'est ça ? »**

La tête de Stiles s'effondra d'embarras sur la table. _Vraiment subtil, Stiles_, pensa-t-il.


	70. Cauchemar (Nightmare)

**70: Cauchemar (Nightmare)**

**« Scott, allez, on doit faire ça. On sait où il pourrait être, on doit y aller ! »**

**« Stiles, c'est dangereux, tu sais que ça l'est. Il est fort et vicieux et il essayera de nous tuer. » **Répliqua Scott avec une force dans la voix.** « On peut pas y aller. »**

**« Mais si il est à l'intérieur ? » **S'exclama Stiles.** « Tu pourrai le battre ! Allez ! » **Ripostant cela, Stiles couru vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**« Stiles ! » **Cria Scott, courant après lui. Il se figea sur place quand il entendit un long et douloureux cri.** « NON STILES ! »**

Scott se redressa dans son lit, respirant bruyamment, essayant d'publier ce qu'il avait vu.


	71. Gui (Mistletoe)

**71: Gui (Mistletoe)**

**Notes du traducteur: Désolé. Vraiment, j'ai manqué plus d'une trentaine de jours de traduction donc je vais essayer de faire cette trentaine aujourd'hui!**

**« Joyeux Noël, Scott ! Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. »**

Scott rigola en réponse à l'accueil de son meilleur ami, mais avança d'un pas dans le petit appartement joyeusement. Il savait que Lydia et Kira et peut-être Derek viendrait aussi, mais pour quelques heures, c'était juste lui et Stiles.

**« Donc comment est la vie indépendante ? »** Demanda Scott, toujours à la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis des mois, et il était inquiet que cela ne rende les choses inconfortables.

Stiles, comme d'habitude, ne sembla remarquer la tension. Il souria juste et pointa au-dessus de la tête de Scott. **« Arrêtes de parler et regarde, idot. »**

Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent.

**Gui.**

**PS: Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, on est censés s'embrasser quand on est deux sous du gui. Et le gui se place souvent au-dessus des portes lors des fêtes de fin d'année.**


	72. Vide (Void)

**72: Vide (Void)**

**« Scott, **» a dit Stiles, une semaine après que tout se soit terminé,** « j'ai peur. »**

Scott regarda en sa direction, immédiatement préoccupé. « Peur de quoi ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

**« Et s'il n'est pas vraiment parti ? » **sorti Stiles après un moment, verrouillant désespérément son regard dans les yeux de Scott.

Scott déglutit. Il s'était douté que Stiles serait préoccupé par ça, mais il n'avait pas de réponse. Que pourrait-il vraiment dire?

**« Ils l'appellent vide, » **Continua Stiles,** « le Nogitsune**. Et si, quand il était parti, il avait pris une partie de moi avec lui ? »

**« Tu iras bien. » **lui promis Scott, mais cela sonnait faux, et Stiles détourna juste ses yeux.


	73. Clémence (Mercy)

**73: Clémence (Mercy)**

**Notes de l'auteure : Celui est un peu sombre, je vous avertis juste… Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui s'est passé ici.**

**« Pitié. » **supplia la femme, ses yeux terrifiés fixant l'homme — non, gamin — qui la menaçait.

**« Pitié, soyez clément, je suivais juste… des ordres. »**

Le visage du gamin, cependant, ne montrait aucune clémence.**« Vous auriez pu désobéir vos ordres, vous savez, » **répondit-il d'une voix calme dénuée d'émotion.**« Cela nous aurait évité beaucoup de désagréments, vous ne pensez pas ? »**

Le visage de la femme pâlît. D'une certaine manière, ce gamin, ses mains recouvertes du sang noir de son ami, était plus terrifiant que sa boss.

**« Dites à votre boss, **» continua le gamin, s'agenouillant en face d'elle,**« de rester loin de Scott. » **Il se releva. **« Maintenant courrez. »**

Elle courru.


	74. Fils (Son)

**74: Fils (Son)**

**Notes de l'auteure : N'oubliez ****pas- je ferai de certaines de ces drabbles des histoires plus longues, et j'attends vos avis sur lesquelles utiliser. Donc gardez à l'esprit ****pendant que vous lisez.**

**Notes du traducteur : J'essayerai bien sûr de traduire certains des drabbles rallongés, donc allez-y, proposez !**

Moins d'un mois après la découverte, le sheriff s'approcha de Scott. **« Il faut qu'on ****parle, »** dit-il, le visage sérieux,**« seuls. »**

Scott hocha la tête, devinant de quoi le sheriff voulait lui parler. Il suivit l'homme émérite jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient dans une pièce vide, et Scott lui demanda alors, calmement**, « Qu'est-ce qu'il ****y a ? »**

**« J'ai ****besoin de te parler de quelque chose, » **répondit le sheriff,** « et je ne veux pas de mensonges. »**

Scott opina solennellement de la tête en guise de réponse.

**« Stiles. C'est mon fils, Scott, mon seul enfant. J'ai ****besoin de savoir****—****est-ce qu'il ****sera en sécurité?"**

Scott répondit sans hésitation :**« Je vais m'assurer ****qu'il ****le soit. »**


	75. Effondrement (Fall)

**75: Effondrement (Fall)**

Derek n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait ce jour. **Scott McCall était un Véritable Alpha**, le premier depuis des centaines d'années. Il était la définition de la pureté, de la clémence et de l'amour. Il ne blesserait jamais personne s'il n'en était pas obligé. Il essayait de résoudre chaque problème avec de la paix au lieu de violence, avec gentillesse au lieu de haine.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant, Scott était difficilement reconnaissable. Il se déplaçait à travers la meute ennemie comme une machine, tranchant des gorges avec une précision mortelle.

Derek n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait Scott **s'effondrer**. Fixant le corps de Stiles échoué par terre aux yeux voilés par la mort, il réalisa qu'il aurait dû le savoir.


	76. Clé (Key)

**76: Clé (Key)**

Stiles s'est introduit dans la maison de Scott 4 fois avant d'être fatigué de forcer des fenêtres ouvertes. Scott était d'accord, disant qu'il était fatigué de trouver sa fenêtre ouverte et Stiles se tenant debout là, donc ils établirent un plan.

Un jour où Melissa devait travailler toute la journée, ils apportèrent la clé de la maison de Scott à un serrurier dans un centre commercial et en firent une copie.

Ce fut la meilleure décision qu'ils n'aient jamais pris, et une fois qu'ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble, Stiles utilisa cette clé de secours chaque nuit.

Melissa savait, bien sûr, mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Stiles aurait trouvé un moyen même sans la clé.


	77. Haine (Hatred)

**77: Haine (Hatred)**

**Notes du traducteur: Stiles en gras**, Scott en normal**.**

**« Je le déteste juste, Scott. Je déteste qu'il fasse ça, je déteste qu'il blesse ces gens, et je déteste qu'il s'en soit tiré. »**

« Stiles, c'est bon. On l'aura. »

**« Il était juste là, Scott ! Et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais complètement inutile et tu sais que je déteste être inutile. »**

« Stiles, tu dois savoir que tu as fait le bon choix. Ouais, il s'est enfui, mais tu dois te rappeler ce qu'il allait faire si tu ne l'avais pas laissé. Il m'aurait tué. »

**« Je sais. Et je le déteste pour ça plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. »**


	78. Arc-en-ciel (Rainbow)

**78: Arc-en-ciel (Rainbow)**

Ils ressentaient tous les deux les émotions profondément, mais Scott encore plus que Stiles.

Stiles était familier avec le chagrin, la colère et la joie, connaissait tous ces sentiments parfaitement, mais il était devenu un expert pour cacher sa douleur en ne montrant qu'un sourire.

Scott ressentait encore plus, et il le lui montrait. Spécialement comme il était un adolescent, il montrait un arc-en-ciel d'émotions. Colère, tristesse, calme, bonheur, peur, surprise, dégoût, amour. S'il y avait encore eu une autre émotion, Scott l'aurait ressentie.

Stiles, à cause de ça, était devenu un expert pour lire à travers son meilleur ami. Il savait quelle tête Scott faisait quand il ressentait certaines choses, il pouvait lire tout le spectre [des sentiments].


	79. Diamant

**79: Diamant**

**Notes du traducteur: Celui-ci est troooooooooop mignon!**

**Stiles et Scott se sont mariés l'un à l'autre 3 fois avant qu'ils n'aient 25 ans.**

La première fois, ils avaient **6 ans**. Stiles avait fait sa demande avec une bague qu'il avait faite avec du carton et des paillettes, et les animaux en peluche de Scott ont dirigé la cérémonie.

La deuxième fois, ils avaient **12 ans**. C'est Scott qui fit sa demande cette fois-ci, avec un anneau violet. Le mariage eut lieu dans la cours de l'école.

La troisième fois, ils étaient finalement **adultes**. Scott apporta une magnifique bague dorée, sertie de diamants. Ils se sont mariés dans une église, une petite cérémonie avec la famille et les amis.

**Ils n'avaient ****jamais été aussi heureux.**


	80. Bourré (Drunk)

**80: Bourré (Drunk)**

Quelquefois, Stiles détestait vraiment Scott. Son meilleur ami était devenu vraiment populaire à travers les années en jouant au Lacrosse et en étant ami avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Donc Scott fut invité à beaucoup de fêtes, et il amena Stiles avec lui à la plupart d'entre elles.

Le problème est venu quand l'alcool lui-même est venu. Les fêtes de lycée avaient de l'alcool de toutes sortes, et Stiles avait pris l'opportunité de boire dès qu'il le pouvait. Pour finir bourré ensuite.

Désespérément, ridiculement, il chantait de tous ses poumons, bourré.

Scott n'était jamais bourré. Et cela faisait chier Stiles.


	81. Ballon

**81: Ballon**

**Notes de l'auteure: Ceci est une idée de comment ils se sont rencontrés, donc ils ont tous les deux 6 ans ici.**

Quand Stiles eu 6 ans, sa mère l'a emmené au zoo. Juste eux deux, un jour pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ils sont allés voir ses animaux favoris, ont pris sa nourriture favorite, et il a été autorisé à avoir un ballon gonflable.

Ça avait la forme d'un singe, et Stiles l'adora.

Mais il vit ensuite un autre garçon avec sa propre mère, et ce garçon était en train de pleurer.

Stiles le vit et courut vers lui. **« Salut, » **dit-il, et l'autre garçon releva la tête vers lui, reniflant.** « Je suis Stiles. Tu ne devrais pas pleurer. » **Il fit une pause, et puis souria.** « Tu peux avoir mon ballon, si tu veux. »**


	82. Larmes (Tears)

**82: Larmes (Tears)**

**« Bon dieu, Scott, j'arrive pas à y croire… »**

**« Je sais, Stiles, je sais. »**

Ils étaient tous les deux familiers avec les larmes. Larmes d'amis, de famille, même d'ennemis.

**« Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre, tu vois ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ça devait arriver. »**

**« Ouais. Je suis désolé. »**

**« Pour quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas… Tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Nous sommes inutiles. Complètement… inutiles. »**

Ils avaient déjà pleuré l'un en face de l'autre. En tant qu'enfants, et en tant qu'adolescents, ils laissaient leurs émotions se montrer. Juste pour l'un et l'autre.

**« Stiles… c'est bien de pleurer, tu sais. Ce n'est que moi ici, tu sais ça.**

Mais ça ne devient jamais plus facile de voir les larmes des autres.


	83. Rayon de soleil (Sunshine)

**83: Rayon de soleil (Sunshine)**

**Notes du traducteur: Nous avons eut plus de 4000 nouvelles vues sur les drabbles depuis la dernière fois où j'ai vraiment posté, donc 4000 vues en 2 semaines sans rien poster. C'est assez encourageant, il ne reste plus que les reviews suivent x) !**

**« Lèves-toi et brilles, Scotty ! »**

Scott grogna, se retournant dans son lit et recouvrant sa tête avec un oreiller. Il détestait se réveiller, et il détestait les matins.

Stiles, de l'autre côté…

**« Allez, Scott ! Il est déjà dix heures du matin. À ce train-là, tu vas finir par dormir toute la journée ! Ouvre juste les yeux. »**

À contrecœur, Scott se retourna encore et, doucement, ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt que ses yeux furent ouverts, il les referma. Parce que Stiles avait ouvert les fenêtres, et un brillant et douloureux rayon de soleil lui frappait le visage. **« Bâtard.** » Murmura Scott, les yeux fermés, alors que Stiles rigolait.


	84. Cannelle (Cinnamon)

**84: Cannelle (Cinnamon)**

Scott adorait absolument tout de Stiles. Ses cheveux, son sourire, son rire, son sarcasme, son altruisme, son honnêteté pure et dure, ses tendances idiotes à l'abnégation…

Tout.

Il adorait le fait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Stiles, et qu'il pouvait tout dire à Stiles. Il adorait le fait qu'ils pouvaient se réconforter l'un et l'autre, avec des mots ou des câlins, des mouvements de peau. Il adorait que Stiles soit son autre moitié, quelqu'un qui le complétait dans tous les sens.

Et il adorait les yeux de Stiles.

La plupart des gens pensaient que les yeux marron étaient ennuyeux, mais ceux de Stiles étaient splendides. Ils rappelaient à Scott la cannelle, et ils brillaient à chaque fois que Stiles souriait.

Ils étaient splendides, juste comme Stiles.


	85. Solitaire (Lonely)

**85: Solitaire (Lonely)**

Stiles n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, mais une chose le terrifiait plus que n'importe quoi.

Il ne voulait pas être seul.

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. La plupart des gens supposeraient que ça avait à voir avec le fait que sa mère était morte, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était ça. Après tout, son père avait pris soin de lui comme il fallait.

Non, la peur de Stiles était irrationnelle, et il le savait. Mais savoir ne faisait pas partir la peur.

Il ne se sentit plus jamais 'seul', parce que quand il était seul, il était terrifié.

Scott s'en rendit compte, bien sûr, et il essaya de s'assurer que Stiles ne soit jamais seul.


	86. Masque (Mask)

**86: Masque (Mask)**

Ils portent tous des masques pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment.

**Derek** cachait un cœur compatissant sous un extérieur bourru.

**Lydia** cachait un esprit torturé sous du maquillage et un sourire.

**Scott** cachait sa compréhension du mal et de la mort sous une apparence naïve.

**Stiles** cachait une peur constante et de la douleur sous des rires clairs et du sarcasme.

Ils portaient tous des masques, mais ils ne pouvaient même pas cacher leurs vrais eux-mêmes pour toujours, et pas en face des uns et des autres.

Stiles a été le premier à lâcher, en face de Scott, bien sûr. Scott l'a rejoint, et c'était bon d'enfin tomber le masque.

Si seulement pour un moment.


	87. Galets (Pebbles)

**87: Galets (Pebbles)**

**« Allez, Scott, ça sera fun. On ne fait même plus ça maintenant. Qui sait quand nous aurons du temps de nouveau ? »**

Scott souria chaudement en guise de réponse.** « D'accord, Stiles. Allons jusqu'à l'océan. »**

Une des meilleures choses avec le fait de vivre en Californie était que la plage n'était qu'à 30 minutes, donc ils montèrent dans la jeep de Stiles et commencèrent à conduire.

**« Il fait froid par contre. » **s'exclama Scott quand ils étaient à la moitié du chemin.

Stiles haussa seulement des épaules, disant simplement : **« On peut toujours s'amuser, Scott. »**

Ils y sont restés 3 heures, s'amusant à balancer des galets dans l'eau, et Scott n'avait jamais été plus content.


	88. Surprise

**88: Surprise**

Honnête avec lui-même, Stiles n'attendait rien pour son anniversaire. Bien sûr, 18 ans c'était un grand pas, mais ils étaient au milieu d'une crise surnaturelle. Son père allait probablement faire un effort pour être à la maison pour le diner, peut-être allait-il même acheter quelques cookies, mais à part ça…

Il n'était pas énervé par ça, pas vraiment. Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas la première priorité, ou même la seconde ou la troisième, pour le moment. Il y avait des vies à sauver, après tout.

Donc quand il rentra à la maison après l'école ce jour-là, il fut choqué d'ouvrir la porte sur Scott criant** « Surprise ! ».**


	89. Chat (Cat)

**89: Chat (Cat)**

**Notes du traducteur : **Encore une fois, **Stiles en gras**, Scott en normal.

« À quoi _bordel de merde_ pensais-tu ? »

**« Je pensais au fait que je voulais un animal de compagnie. Un adorable et tout doux animal de compagnie que je pourrai tenir, caresser et aimer pour toute l'éternité. »**

« Donc tu as pris un chat ? »

**« Oui, j'ai pris un chat ! »**

« Stiles, tu sais que les chats me détestent. Aussitôt qu'ils viennent près de moi, ils deviennent fous ! Deaton doit s'occuper de tous les chats maintenant. »

**« Ouais, eh bien, peut-être que mon chat sera différent. Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as même pas encore essayé de la rencontrer. »**

« Parce qu'elle m'attaquera, Stiles ! »

**« Nan. Elle sera capable de sentir que nous sommes amis. »**


	90. Sauvage (Wild)

**90: Sauvage (Wild)**

Il était dans les vestiaires. Assis sur le sol.

Pourquoi était-il assis sur le sol ?

Soudainement, une voix.** « Scott ? »**

Stiles. C'était la voix de Stiles.

**« Scott, tu es là ? Es-tu… tu ? »**

Est-ce que Stiles avait… peur ? Il sonnait apeuré. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Était-il bien ?

**« Okay, très bien, je vais juste continuer à m'asseoir ici, si ça te va… Jusqu'à que je sois sûr que tu ne vas pas redevenir barge encore. »**

Quoi ? Redevenir barge ?** « Quoi ? » **demanda-t-il, à voix haute cette fois-ci.

Il y avait une hésitation. **« Tu es devenu barge. Tu as essayé de m'attaquer. Comme un animal sauvage. » **Il marqua une pause. **« Quelque chose ne va pas, Scott. »**


	91. Écharpe (Scarf)

**91: Écharpe (Scarf)**

**« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il porte ce truc. C'est même plus du tout l'hiver ! Il fait genre 60 degrés dehors ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour lui de toujours la porter ! »**

« Mec, pourquoi t'es si en colère à propos de ça ? Isaac peut faire ce qu'il veut. »

**« Ça n'a juste aucun sens, Scott ! Une écharpe en été ça a juste l'air stupide ! »**

« Sérieux, Stiles, calmes toi. Porter une écharpe ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

**« Mais c'est moche ! »**

« … Je trouve que ça a l'air joli. »

**« Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu viens de dire ? »**

« Umh. J'ai dit que ça a l'air joli sur lui ? »

**« …Je vais l'étrangler avec. »**


	92. Disparu (Missing)

**92: Disparu (Missing)**

Stiles n'avait jamais été spécialement athlétique. Bien sûr, il avait joué au Lacrosse, mais il n'aurait jamais été la star. Peu importe combien il avait essayé, il ne pouvait pas être assez en forme, ne pouvait pas courir plus d'un kilomètre sans s'évanouir.

Excepté, apparemment, dans des situations comme celle-ci. Il avait déjà couru 6 kilomètres, et il continuait. Sa mission lui avait donné une énergie et une vitesse qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, et bientôt il arriva à la porte de Derek.

**« Stiles, » **demanda Derek quand il lui ouvrit, **« as-tu couru jusqu'ici ? »**

**« Scott a disparu. » **répondit simplement Stiles, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Ce qui était le cas.


	93. Chanceux (Lucky)

**93: Chanceux (Lucky)**

**Notes de l'auteure: Petite auto-promotion… Je viens de poster une nouvelle histoire sur Teen Wolf, Too Late, et ça signifierai beaucoup pour moi si vous y jetiez un coup d'œil :)**

Il était chanceux, tout compte fait.

Certains pourrait faire penser le contraire, que sa vie était horrible, et il suppose que ça a du sens. Des parents célibataires avec des problèmes d'argent, aucune popularité au lycée, horrible en sport, pas beaucoup d'amis.

Mais ces choses, il le savait, n'étaient pas tout. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais ceux qu'il avait étaient gentils et compatissants. Il n'avait qu'un parent, mais un qui ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Et il avait un frère. Quelqu'un qui pourrait apporter de la joie et de l'amour dans ses plus sombres moments.

Et ça lui faisait se sentir comme la personne la plus chanceuse au monde.


	94. Voler (Flying)

**94: Voler (Flying)**

Scott avait l'impression de voler. Il était dans le plus heureux état possible.

Il avait été heureux avant, bien sûr. À 5 ans, quand il rencontra Stiles pour la première fois. À 7 ans, quand il a eu la voiture jouet qu'il avait voulu. À 10 ans, quand il a gagné un concours à l'école. À 14 ans, quand il est allé à un concert avec Stiles. À 16 ans, quand il est allé au bal avec Allison. À 18 ans, quand il a été accepté à l'université.

Tous ces moments heureux. Toutes des merveilleuses expériences.

Mais rien n'a fait s'envoler Scott comme le fait d'entendre son meilleur ami lui dire **« Je t'aime. »**


	95. Forêt

**95: Forêt**

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Scott et Stiles adoraient vivre près de la forêt. C'était un lieu d'aventure, de mystère et d'imagination. Ils pouvaient être ce qu'ils voulaient dans les bois, de rois à pirates à cambrioleurs à soldats et tout ce qui était possible d'autre.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, la forêt signifiait la joie.

Puis un cadavre fut trouvé dans la même forêt dans laquelle ils jouaient étant enfants, et tout changea. Maintenant la forêt était la mort, la peur et l'obscurité.

Ça ne s'arrangea pas avec le temps. Et pour Scott et Stiles, perdre la forêt signifiait se perdre eux-mêmes.


	96. Trahison (Betrayal)

**96: Trahison (Betrayal)**

**Notes de l'auteure : Vous êtes prêts pour un peu d'ANGOISSE ? Bien heureusement ça n'arrive jamais dans la série…**

Scott avait toujours su que leur amitié ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle se terminerai comme ça : Stiles en face de lui, cet air de regret sur son visage, se tenant à côté du meneur de la meute ennemie.

**« Stiles, tu n'as pas à faire ça. » **supplia-t-il, parce que c'était la seule option restante.

**« Je suis désolé, » **répondit Stiles, et Scott voulu désespérément le croire.** « Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, Scott. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité et tu n'aides pas. »**

Et Scott sait que les choses avaient été mauvaises, que Stiles est inquiet, mais ça ne rend pas la trahison de son meilleur ami moins blessante.


	97. Excuse (Apology)

**97: Excuse (Apology)**

« Stiles, pitié, je suis désolé. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. »

**« Ouais, mais c'est pourtant arrivé, Scott. Et s'excuser ne va pas empêcher cela de se produire encore. »**

« Cela n'arrivera plus. Je vais m'assurer que rien de tel n'arrive encore. »

**« Peux-tu me promettre ça ? »**

« Stiles, je… »

**« Je sais que tu ne peux pas. Juste… Juste arrête, d'accord ? Arrête de prétendre que tu peux être parfait. »**

« Si tu sais que je ne suis pas parfait, pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? »

**« … Je ne peux plus faire ça, Scott. Plus du tout. »**

« Pitié, Stiles, tu ne peux pas juste partir, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. »

**« Et je ne peux pas y être. Je suis désolé, Scott.****»**


	98. Instantanés (Snapshots)

**98: Instantanés (Snapshots)**

Ils ont 4 ans, et ils se rencontrent pour la première fois dans une aire de jeu.

Ils ont 6 ans, et ils pleurent quand ils ne sont pas dans la même classe de maternelle.

Ils ont 8 ans, et ils connaissent la mort pour la première fois.

Ils ont 10 ans, et maintenant aucun n'a ses deux parents.

Ils ont 12 ans, et le collège est la chose la plus flippante auquel ils n'aient jamais fait face.

Ils ont 16 ans, et ils découvrent un nouveau monde de dingues.

Ils ont 17 ans, et la mort survient encore.

Ils ont 18 ans, et ils veulent juste que tout se termine.

Ils ont 20 ans, et finalement ils se rendent compte que l'amour a toujours été là.


	99. Étudie (Study)

**99: Étude (Study)**

**« Bon, Scott, les examens finaux sont la semaine prochaine et tu es sans espoir dans 3 matières. Avec quoi tu veux commencer ? »**

Scott soupira, regardant ses cahiers dispersés sur le lit de Stiles, Histoire, maths et chimie. **« Umh, » **dit-il avec une grimace, **« aucun d'eux ? »**

Stiles roula des yeux en guise de réponse.** « Scott, tu dois étudier, » **répondit-il.** « À moins que tu ne veux rater 3 examens. »**

Scott plaça ses mains en l'air en guise de reddition. **« Okay, nous étudierons. Plus tard. »**

** « Scott, allez, tu le regretteras… »**

Scott le coupa, renversant Stiles avec un baiser.

**« Okay, ouais, étudier plus tard. » **Stiles accepta finalement, souriant à Scott.


	100. 100: Frères (Brothers)

**100: Frères (Brothers)**

**Notes de l'auteure et du ****_traducteur_****:**

**Bien, ça y est. Le dernier drabble. Les derniers 100 mots ****_[et quelques pour la traduction]_**** de mon aventure de 10,000 mots [idem]. Et cela a été une aventure- une aventure que je n'aurai jamais accomplie sans tout votre soutien. Donc un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont lus, favorisés, et suivis cette histoire… et tout particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews. Je ne l'aurai pas fait sans vous !**

**Maintenant, comme cela a été mentionné avant, même si ceci est le dernier drabble, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Je vais prendre probablement 5-10 drabbles et je vais les étirer en de plus longues histoires sous les prochains mois. Bien sûr, je ne serai pas capable de poster chaque jour, mais j'écrirai aussi vite que possible. J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais les requêtes sont les bienvenues ****_[même sur la traduction, je traduirai aussi ces versions rallongées je pense !]_****.**

**Sans plus de cérémonie, je vous présente… le dernier drabble. Merci.**

Leur relation ne pouvait pas être définie, même s'il y a eu beaucoup d'essais. « Meilleurs amis » disaient certains, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Comment pouvez-vous définir une relation comme la leur ?

Ils étaient prêts à mourir pour l'un et l'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas survivre seuls. Ils ont eu des bagarres, des disputes et des désaccords, mais ils s'aimaient l'un et l'autre plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils étaient prêts à se battre et à tuer pour l'autre, mais ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour sauver tout le monde.

Il n'y avait pas de nom pour ce qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais Stiles n'était pas loin cette nuit-là quand il appela Scott son frère.

**Ils étaient frères.**

PS: Du côté de mon autre "fiction", je compte poster un ou deux OS Scisaac ou quelques chose comme le second, depuis le point de vue d'un perso. Je posterai sûrement après mes épreuves, n'hésitez pas à me souhaiter bonne chance (ainsi que joyeux anniversaire, c'est demain [**le 10 juin**] !), j'avoue que j'angoisse x) !

PS2: Par ailleurs, on a eu plus de 2000 visites en 6 heures, mais en même temps j'ai réussi à traduire et poster les 30 drabbles que j'avais en retard :P !


	101. Le Retour des Reviews (Tam-tatatatamtam)

Hey, j'ai vu que j'ai eu des reviews donc je poste ça pour y répondre (enfin globalement xD) !

**cassiewright****: J'ai réparé le problème pour le drabble 99 ;)**

**Aussi, merci pour tes adorables (mais simples) reviews sur les drabbles !**

**Sur le 74: **J'ai fondu en traduisant la réponse de Scott, et cette attitude de papa protecteur c'est trop mignon.

**75: **Celui-ci est triste, horrible même je dirai mais il est intense, comme dirait Mason, et j'ai adoré le traduire parce que j'ai ressenti littéralement l'attachement de Scott et le fait que Stiles est son ancre, depuis toujours et avant même Allison. Qu'il a perdu son ancre à cause de quelqu'un et qu'il perd le controle sous les yeux de Derek qui n'est pourtant ni un exemple de controle ni un mec qui montre ses sentiments/émotions.

**77: **Comme pour le 75, Scott est l'ancre de Stiles, ce qui le rattache à son humanité et à son calme. Qu'on veuille faire du mal à Scott le révolte et c'est bien normal :p !

**79: **Diamant est un drabble trop mimi (comme je l'ai précisé dans mes notes de traduction héhé) mais c'est vraiment un drabble spécial dans le sens où on voit que même en tant qu'amis et surtout à 6 ans, ils pensaient déjà finir ensemble :D !

**81:** Stiles, la dévotion incarnée!

**84: **Le fait qu'indirectement à travers Scott on se rende compte à quel point il l'observe, à quel point le connait, à quel point si Stiles disparaissait il pourrait faire un portrait, c'est juste émouvant!

**88: **Toujours.

**91: **La jalousie de Stiles est vraiment trop mignonne, surtout que le seul autre ship gay de Scott est Scisaac donc DANGER ahah !

**94: **Adorable oui, difficile à traduire, oui, inattendu, plutôt oui, parfaitement soufflant, yep.

**96: **Je suis d'accord, je ne vois pas Stiles le trahir, sachant que Scott est déjà parti contre l'avis de Stiles avec Deucalion.

**98: **Carrément eux oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à traduire ce drabble-ci puisqu'il est simple mais il retransmet autant de souvenirs que d'émotions!

**Quentin****: Du coup tu es en guest donc je peux te répondre pour l'auteure seulement ici, et justement je peux pas lui demander sans plus qu'un prénom donc ajoute-moi sur Skype: ****yoyo.48**** ;)**

**Vérité:** J'avoue que ce drabble joue beaucoup sur l'émotion, on ressent le fait que Stiles vient tout juste de retrouver l'espoir mais qu'il est lessivé, on ressent en puissance 10000 l'inquiétude de Scott et on se sent nous même révoltés à l'idée que quelqu'un ait touché à notre Stiles!

**Toujours:** Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Toujours m'a eut émotionnellement et en rédigeant cette réponse j'y repense et me remet à pleurer :'( !

**Effondrement:** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut (Effondrement étant le drabble numéro 75), Effondrement est assez particulier et montre l'ancrage de Scott avec Stiles.

**Étudie/Frère:** Déjà désolé que Étudie ait bugué, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour décoder tout ça, est juste très capricieux de temps à autre! Ensuite merci d'avoir lu mes traductions !

Je t'avoue que le côté frère de Sciles est ce qui reboute toutes mes amies de lire mes traduction, vu qu'elle voit ça comme de l'inceste.

Voilà donc je suis actuellement beta-lecteur pour Bouh18 mais je vais sûrement essayer de trouver une série de drabbles Scisaac à traduire pendant ces vacances, et n'hésitez pas à proposer si vous voulez que je traduise une fic, un OS ou des drabbles TW ;) !

Ou même si vous avez des idées de fictions mais que vous avez du mal à y mettre la forme, je peux aider !


End file.
